The Boy Who Couldn't Grow Up
by oh.kd
Summary: To die would be an awfully big adventure.


**(A/N: OKAY PLEASE READ: So, this is a random One shot i wrote. I had the idea stuck in my head all day so i decided to try it out. It may seems sorta confusing but you guys should understand it for the most part. The story is a twilight oneshot with relations to PeterPan. The quotes in Italics are quotes from PeterPan. Well I'll stop talking and let you guys read. If you like it please review ! you know how i love my reviews. ;) )  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,nor Peter Pan.****  
**

* * *

**The Boy Who Couldn't Grow Up.**

-

Peter Pan is a story mothers read to their children at night.

Nothing more.

But no matter how the stories go, no matter how the stories are told.

He wasn't the only boy who wouldn't grow up,

There was another boy who's tale was never told.

Except his story didn't end in a 'happily ever after'.

-

They argue a lot, but neither of them thinks anything of it. The argument is always over the same inevitable thing.

Immortality.

"Bella I will not take your life away! Do you really want to be a monster forever? I refuse to do that to you."

He sits there watching her with pleading eyes, she turns her head away from him and thinks of a story she heard quite along time ago.

_You say so, but I think it is your biggest pretend._

-

They're in love, you see.

As all stories go, the beautiful boy falls for the innocent girl.

She knows there are complications, but she would like nothing more then to fix them.

She believes the way to fix them is what he's afraid of most.

-

Once again the question Edward despises the most comes up in simple conversation. Bella looked down at her hands folding in her lap as she spoke; once again he sighed and looked at her with a tiresome frown.

_Why do you have to spoil everything? We have fun, don't we? I taught you to fly and to fight. What more could there be?_

Well there's forever, you see. Bella found the words forming on her mouth, the curiosity filing through her brain and the irony of her assumption.

"I could love you forever."

-

The boy couldn't give her what she wanted.

He was too afraid, even though he'd never admit to it.

He was the reason she wasn't living a _normal_ life, is what he believes.

He's terrible, A _horrible,_ _horrible_ person for keeping that from her.

He's a monster.

-

Bella knew that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know why, but the look in Edwards bottomless orbs told her everything she wanted to know, and by then she was standing in the woods facing his expressionless face.

_Do you tell stories?_

"Bella were leaving."

_Yes._

And so, he told her the biggest story of all, filled with lies and confusing excuses.

"You…don't want me?"

"No."

-

And so he had to let her go.

Cover up all the evidence that he loved her. He couldn't love her.

But he knew just as well as she did he was fooling himself.

-

She didn't try to move on after that, not like any other human girl would have. No, because she thought he was special. He was the only boy she could ever give her heart too.

She thought it was just her eyes, or another one of her hallucinations. She didn't want to believe what she truly saw.

"Hello Bella." The beautiful spiky haired girl beamed, standing on her tip toes.

Bella began to cry, and she didn't know if it was tears of joy, or just tears.

Alice comforted her friend who fell limply in her arms, sobbing into her stone shoulder.

Alice felt her dead heart drop as she saw the look in Bella's eyes. "Don't leave me." Bella sobbed.

_Don't say that. Every time someone says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead._

Alice knew the rules but she just couldn't leave her here alone, no matter what the consequences were, they did this to her.

"I'll stay."

-

The girl wasn't quite happy, but she found herself as being content.

The painful words that escaped the boy's mouth left her feeling broken.

She didn't know but they boy couldn't care for anyone as much as he cared for her.

-

_  
She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. Let's take a look into the future, shall we? You fly to Wendy's nursery and... What's this? The windows closed._

Edward was balancing on the thickest tree branch that hung the closest to Bella's window. He watched her as she slept peacefully in the room that seemed so familiar to him.

_I'll open it._

He didn't dare to get any closer; he wouldn't want to scare her. If only he had the nerves to go inside one last time.

_I'm afraid the windows barred._

But he was forbidden, just like everything else he was trapped on the outside looking in, the window of her life. He could watch her grow up, and do everything she was supposed to do in a normal human life. But never could he be apart of it.

_I'll call out her name!_

"Bella." He sobbed and touched the window gently.

_She can't hear you._

Another sob escaped Edwards's chest,

_No!_

_She can't see you._

"Bella please." He sobbed again but never did she stir in her sleep. She was content inside the sanctuary of her room, the sanctuary of her life. He couldn't disturb that any further, he was destined to leave her be. She would continue on with her life, as if he never existed.

_She's forgotten all about you._

-

She thought she wasn't doing any harm.

Nothing bad could come of what she had done,

She believes she was just looking for an escape

She didn't mean to.

-

And then, tragedy strikes.

Never before had Edward felt so incomplete, broken, _shattered _then when one phone called changed his thoughts of his very existence.

"She's dead Edward."

-

Maybe the boy was just confused.

He never should have said those things to her.

Never.

But he did, and he took fault for all that was happening.

-

He travels to a place the repulses him. Being within the midst of the tall grey stoned buildings and the busy courtyards, never did he feel so alone, but he knew what he was going to do.

The tall man with red eyes looked down upon Edward and smiled with a sly grin.

_ Boy, why are you crying?_

Edward explained the story with determination painted on his face, he couldn't show any form of weakness in a place like this.

-

She had to apologize for what she had done.

The boy had to know that.

it was her fault they were in the situation.

She had to save him.

-

The sun shines down from the midst of the sky, with sweat dripping from her brow Bella runs and runs screaming Edwards name.

Standing in the square she can see his faint glow. Her heart speeds up and so does she, running faster then ever before.

She made it, and the words "I love you" and "I am sorry." Are exchanged after all is finished and done with.

-

The battle is fought and they win.

With high spirits and smiling faces they leave the scene, walking into the sunset waiting for they're happily ever after.

Well years pass and things change in that time.

A normal human changes drastically.

Wrinkled skin, dull eyes and a slowing heart beat…

-

"Edward?" Bella asks coughing into his chest.

His young eyes stare into her worn out chocolate brown ones.  
_  
You won't forget me, will you?  
_  
Edward smiles down at her and touches her cold cheek.

_Me? Forget? Never._

And Edward holds her securely in his arms, trying his hardest to hold her gaze.

But he can feel her heart beat grow slower and her eyes become unfocused.

He tries to hold her for as long as he can before he has to take her away.

He is lost now, this Seventeen year old boy.

And he will be forever.

But he promised to never forget her.

The pain rushes through him like a title wave smashing around inside his dead-frozen heart. He knows it will be unbearably painful to live without her, but he will never forget her.

_Never is an awfully long time._

-

**REVIEW !:)**


End file.
